


Not Shaken (It Makes Bubbles)

by Melalucci



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melalucci/pseuds/Melalucci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our hero has a unique and quirky mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Shaken (It Makes Bubbles)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a challenge from my dad, who asked for a story about Robin (his fiancee) and James Bond. He picked the number 56, which goes with "Het" (characters are only attracted to the opposite sex) on a list of fanfiction tropes. All I've seen of James Bond is the opening ceremonies of last year's Olympics, so this will be interesting! Written in twenty minutes, not edited.

Robin looked up from her Reader's Digest when the bell over the door jingled. Her feet were submerged in a bubbling tub, and the chatter of manicurists, customers and the TV made for pleasant white noise. It had been an ordinary day...until now.

He filled the doorway, broad, sandy-haired and dashing. He reminded her of her fiance, but she'd never seen Mark in a tuxedo.

"Excuse me," the man said politely, folding his hands in front of him. "May I speak to the owner?"

All conversation stopped, and someone pressed the "mute" button on the television. The nearest beautician pulled down her mask and stood from her desk, acrylic job forgotten.

"She is busy now, but can I help you?" she asked, eyes wide.

The man surveyed the room in a second, calculating gaze landing on Robin. "Actually, *you* might be able to help," he said, voice warm and steady. "Could I borrow that?" He crossed the room to her and picked up her cell phone, lifting it to show her.

Surprised, Robin nodded quickly, thinking that he looked both trustworthy and like someone she didn't want to piss off.

He gave her a small smile, eyes twinkling. "Her Majesty's Secret Service thanks you." Looking down at the gadget, he expertly twiddled his fingers over it and then lifted it to his ear. "Yes. This is Bond." He paused, scanning the room. "Does the Duchess have a particular shade in mind?"


End file.
